Pain is a normal function of a nervous system. However, the sensation of pain is a discomfort that may be problematic. Thus, there is a need for techniques to relieve pain.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.